It's What We're Destined To Be
by NSThorlover
Summary: He always thought he will forever be alone. He knows she will never be his because she is taking the next step with someone else. But will he stay alone forever or something unexpected will come? Set in GG series finale after the Chair wedding in 6x10. Nate/Serena oneshot.


_A/N:_ I'm so hurt at the GG finale. It broke my heart. But I will always love NS. They're soulmates for me. Since then, I decided to write this story. This is what I wish it will happen. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Oh and merry christmas!

* * *

_**I wanna sit you down and talk  
I wanna pull back the veils  
And find out what it is I've done wrong  
I wanna tear these curtains down  
I want you to meet me somewhere  
Tonight in this old tourist town  
And we'll go**_

He is lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He is all alone in the Empire. He broke it off with Sage because he knows she is not the one for him. His bestfriend whom he shares the pent house with, is now married and happy. He will be moving out to his new house soon leaving him all alone. Of course, he is happy that he got married. He is happy for his best friend because he got the woman he always loved. Now, going back to him, he thinks of the woman he never stopped loving. The woman who is getting married to the man whom he thought is his friend but betrayed not only him but everyone else in the Upper East Side. Now, she forgave him and ready to marry that guy_. Fuck! Why can't she see that he is going to hurt her again?! Why does it have to be him?_ He stands up and goes out and pours scotch on his glass. He walks by the balcony and sees the view. He reminisce every moment when she used to be standing right there with his arms all around her. The smell of her golden hair that smelled like sunshine. They would just stand there viewing New York City. Just them, in each other's arms. He is now alone. Everyone else is busy with their happy endings.

'Nathaniel.' A familiar voice calls him from behind.

He looks back to see his bestfriend standing there with happiness in his eyes. He has never seen him that happy before.

'Hey.' He smiles politely.

'How have you been?'

'I'm good. I'm... good. How's your new home?'

Chuck smiles. 'It's been great. Blair cannot wait to live in there.'

Chuck sits on the couch followed by Nate.

Chuck can see the sadness in Nate's. He already got what he wanted. He already got Blair. He is finally happy that Blair is forever gonna be his, but seeing his bestfriend makes him think that he may not be 100% happy.

'You know she's getting married in a few days right?'

He slowly nods. 'I know.'

'And you're just here, doing nothing?'

Nate looks at Chuck. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Do what you think is right.'

He thought what Chuck said. _Do what you think is right._ He knows that Serena will never love him as much as she loves Dan. She already said that Dan is the love of her life and she will always love him. He doesn't know what Serena feels about him right now.

'She loves Dan. They both love each other. I don't want to ruin it.'

Chuck smirked. 'You mean they THINK they love each other.'

Nate narrowed his eyes. He knows deep down that Serena will never be his. She accepted Dan's proposal. She forgave him despite all the things that Dan did to her no matter how horrible it was. She chose Dan over him. Well, she did not but it's obvious that she chose him. Why? Because she never stopped loving him. Nate thought.

'Nathaniel.' Chuck placed his hand on his bestfriends shoulder. 'She is about to marry the guy who betrayed us all.'

'And you think I'm the only one who can save her or something?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because only you can open her eyes.'

Nate walks all by himself in a cold night in Manhattan. He thought about what Chuck said. He can't get Serena off of his head. A part of him wanted to go and kiss her and convince her that being with Dan is not right and a part of him just wanted her to be happy and just leave her alone. What should he choose?

He sits in a nearby bench and grabs his phone in his pocket. He goes to the contacts and scrolls down to Serena's name. He clicks the call and it rings for a few seconds but he changed his mind and cancelled. He leans on the bench and covers his face with his hand. _Dammit! I miss her so much!_

His phone rings a few seconds later. He looks at his phone and sees Serena calling. He answers it.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Nate. Why did you call?'

He pauses for a few seconds to think of a reason. 'Nothing. I'm sorry, I must've accidentally hit the button.'

'Oh. It's okay. I was... I was hoping you'd call.'

'Why?'

She paced for a few seconds. 'I... think... I need someone to talk to... right now and... I was hoping it'd be you.'

He smiled a little. 'Sure.'

Serena feels a little relieved because Nate is always there for her and is willing to listen to every word she says. She always knew there is someone she can count on to aside from Blair and Chuck.

_**I wanna take you to the rock  
I wanna jump right in  
And see what that big ocean's got  
I wanna turn this thing around  
I wanna drink with you  
All night, till we both fall down  
Till we go**_

He sees her coming. He smiles seeing her. Her long blond hair and that beautiful face. She is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. He could not ask for more than just looking at her. It hurts him enough that she will never be in arms forever. He knows there is only one Serena Van Der Woodsen in his life. Why can't he be with the woman he loves most? Why should it be always this way?

'I'm really glad you took time to see me. I can't thank you enough.' She smiles.

'Anytime, Serena.' He smiled back.

He sees something wrong in her eyes. Something he can't explain. He thought she's happy but it turns out he's wrong. He wants to embrace her tightly and never let go.

'What's wrong, S?' He tries looking at her while her head is bowed down.

She looks at him while trying to think what to say to him.

'I love Dan. I really do but... A part of me, I don't know what, tells me that... It's not right.'

He can't bear to see the sadness in her. He wants her to be happy. He knows he can give her that but he thinks that Dan can give her everything. He really wanted to tell Serena what he really feels about her. He wanted to tell her that he loves her, he can love her the way she deserves to be loved and how he never lost his feelings towards her. Now, she's marrying Dan in a few days and it's going to hurt him more.

'I don't know why it doesn't feel right. It's supposed to feel right. I have always wanted this with Dan but then something tells me to stop.'

He just looks at her and listens to every word she says._ Maybe Dan isn't the one._ 'What makes you to stop?'

She wipes her tears away and paces. 'My heart.'

Silence occurs for a few seconds and she continues.

'My heart is supposed to be saying that it's right. That Dan is the one. How come it doesn't?'

His heart starts to pound. Looking at her sad eyes makes him sadder. He wished he could take all the pain away from her. Right now, his feelings for her gets stronger. He can't no longer hide it. He knew it's not a good time to tell her but he just can't help it.

He looks at her deeply. 'Serena, I think I need to say something to you.'

She stares at him. When she looks at him, she remembers how beautiful his eyes were.

He took a deep breath. 'Serena... I love you.'

She goes blank. She just stares back at him in surprise.

He knew it's really a bad time. A bad time. He shouldn't have said it. He tries to find a way to cover it up.

'I...' He hesitates. 'I love you, Serena... and... I care about you because you're one of my best friends.'

He realized that he can never have her. He decides to let go even it will hurt him even more. If she doesn't love him, he won't force her. She can be happy with Dan, he thought. He went back to what Chuck said and decided to just leave her be. He may lose her as his love of his life but he won't lose her as his friend. He grabs her hand and holds it.

'You love Dan. He loves you... What you feel right now is just temporary...' He says softly.

More tears begin to fall down to Serena's cheeks. 'What if it isn't? What if I really don't want to marry him, Nate?'

He smiled politely. 'You will marry him, Serena. Don't doubt about it. You've loved him for a long time than I can remember.'

She smiles at him while she cries but her wipes every tear that falls.

'He is the right one for you, Serena. No one but him. He may have been a jerk. He betrayed us by publishing his story but he never stopped loving you.'

Serena slowly nodded as she bows facing her lap. She looks at Nate again and smiles. 'I guess you're right.'

He meant what he said. It causes pain in his heart when he convinces Serena to marry Dan instead of being with him.

'Thank you, Nate.' She embraces him tightly.

He smiles with sadness on his face. He doesn't want to let go of her. He misses her and especially, he loves her so much that it hurts. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He has never cried before. It's hard for him to watch the love of his life get married to someone. He knew he had to let go. It's not meant to be. They're not meant to be, he thought. He hopes that one day, he will find someone to love. That someone will never be Serena but hopefully that someone will love him truly but she will never ever be replacing Serena Van Der Woodsen.

_**Low rising  
'Cause we've gotta come up  
We've gotta come up  
Low rising  
'Cause there's no further for us to fall  
Low rising  
'Cause I fear we've had enough  
Low rising  
Oh, for the love of you**_

The time has come. It's the wedding day of Dan and Serena. Everyone is gathering up for the ceremony is about to start. He arrived alone. He didn't want to attend the wedding but he promised Serena he would be there. He should be happy, he should be smiling, but he couldn't. He can only fake his smile so that he can hide his sadness behind. He sees Chuck and Blair with their son. They seemed so happy with each other. He has never been prouder of those two. Then he sees Eric and Jenny. They have been MIA but looking at them, they seemed very happy as well.

The ceremony starts, Dan, the groom comes in with the priest. Nate admits to himself that he is still mad at him but right now, it just went away. Then here she comes, he looks at her as she slowly goes down the stairs in her gold and white strapless gown. _She's beautiful._ She is the most beautiful bride he has ever seen. He can't take his eyes off her. She smiles she goes down looking at the groom. She takes one glance at him and smiles. The groom offers his hand as she is about to go down the last step.

Dan couldn't believe that after everything they had been through it would end with a happy ending. But somehow, he doesn't feel its right. She's Serena Van Der Woodsen, the woman he always loved but there is something. The priest goes on until the vows. He sees the look on Serena's face. He can see the sadness and the nervousness in her eyes. He thought of something. Something that can make it right.

'Wait.' Dan says when the priest already proceeded to the vows.

Everyone glances and starts murmuring at Dan. Serena just stares. He didn't know what to say. He looks at Serena giving him the look but he knows that it's right.

'Dan, what are you doing?' She whispers.

He cleared his throat as he looks at the crowd then he looks back at Serena.

'This isn't right. This... I'm sorry... I... I thought this is gonna be it but... We're not meant for each other... As much as I love you, and you loving me... I'm not the one supposed to be standing here with you.'

Everyone else in the room starts to be shocked.

'Dan...' She hesitates.

He smiles at her. 'You deserve to be with someone who will love you and sacrifice for you... I can be that person but... not for you. We were great, Serena but were just not destined to be together.'

She slowly smiles at him. 'Dan... I... why?'

Dan then glances at Nate and motions him to go forward.

'I want you to be happy, Serena. I cannot make you happy. Only him.'

Everyone glances at Nate who stood up. Serena looked at him and smiled.

Nate slowly walks towards them. He looks at Dan and gave him a smile and shakes his hand.

'Thank you, man.'

'No problem.'

Dan walks away and takes the seat where Nate sat. He has never been happier. He feels relieved.

Serena never felt this happy and relieved as well. With Nate standing beside her, it feels right. Perfectly right. She knew that her heart was right. Nate thought he can never have her but he can. He cannot thank Dan Humphrey enough. He always knew that Dan is a good guy no matter what.

'Continue, father.' Serena said.

'Do you, Serena Van Der Woodsen take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and hold?'

She smiles as she glances at him. 'I do.'

'Do you...'

'Nate Archibald.' He answers briefly.

'...Do you, Nate Archibald take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and hold?'

He smile and glances at her also. 'I do.'

'You may exchange your vows.'

Serena goes first. 'Nate Archibald, you never failed to love me. All the time you've been there for me. You accepted me for who I am. I don't know why I was blind to see that. When we were kids, you have been the kindest one. You've always made me happy. That's why I fell in love with you. You're the only one who sees the greatness in me. I promise you, Nate, I will return the favour and love you forever and always.'

'Serena, I've loved you since the day I saw you. You were the most beautiful person I've ever seen. It's always been you, Serena. You're the reason why none of my relationships lasted, it's because I never stopped loving you. I don't care how crazy or insane or how you look. I will always love you, no matter what. You make me happy. All I want is to be with you. I love you so much.'

They both exchanged rings. They cannot take their eyes off each other. They are so in love. This is the happiest day of their lives. Finally, after all those years, it will always be them.

'I now pronounce you man and wife.'

They kissed passionately. Everyone in the room clapped. Chuck and Blair couldn't be more any happier. It's perfect. Their best friends got married. It's just perfect. Dan is very happy for them. He has always known that it was them. It's always been Nate and Serena.

Serena felt like everything is now in place. She got her dream house, she gets to do what she always wanted to do and especially she's got her husband, Nate Archibald. Nate thought he will end up alone. He was wrong. He finally got what he wanted. He feels like he is the happiest man alive. It's always Serena and it will forever be Serena. He can't wait to start a new life with her. At the end, he never thought he would be happy. And he is. Forever.

_**Low rising  
'Cause we've gotta come up  
We've gotta come up  
Low rising  
Til I fear we've had enough  
Low rising  
'Cause there's no further for us to fall  
Low Rising  
Oh, for the love of you**_

_**-Low Rising by The Swell Season**_


End file.
